


To Find A Star

by Hadrianus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Interspecies Relationship(s), John Winchester Bashing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrianus/pseuds/Hadrianus
Summary: Prompt: Dean loves to gaze up at the stars. One star in particular he enjoys staring at and he thinks about what it would be like to be a part of night sky. One day he unknowingly does a favor for Chuck, King of the Night. As a reward Chuck takes him to his palace where Dean is told to pick a spouse from Chuck’s offspring. Dean is entranced by all of them but cannot form a connection. Chuck seeing his trouble decides to introduce Dean to the one son of his who has taken interest in Dean. Dean immediately recognizes the son who’s name is Castiel as his star.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoralQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralQueen/gifts).



Dean has been staring up at the night sky for as long as he can remember. 

Before his mother, Mary died, she used to take him to empty parking lots and fields to look up at the stars when he couldn't sleep.

Of course, this switched from 'whenever he couldn't sleep' to 'whenever John pissed her off'. But as a child, he couldn't care. All he understood was that Mary would wake him up if he wasn't already awake, and take off until they found a suitable spot for stargazing. 

But once Sammy was born, they couldn't go very far to look at the stars. So they'd squirrel away in Dean's room with his windows wide open. 

Until The Fire.

It started out as a normal night. His parents didn't argue (they'd been doing less of that since Sam was born), his dad came home, and Mary had tucked him into bed.

He woke up to his dad yelling his mom's name. Afraid and confused, he stumbled out of bed and into the hallway. Orange light spilled from Sam's nursery and he rushed to the room.

His father shoved Sammy into his arms and told him to run. So Dean ran out of the house with baby Sam in his arms. Infront of house, he paused. John scooped them both up and carried them off the lawn before the fire on the second floor flared up. 

That was nineteen years ago. 

...

Nowadays, John's who the fuck knows where hunting something. He didn't tell Dean what, but then again, he never did. John just left. Like he always does. 

Sam's at Stanford, with all the other smart college kids who don't know about what goes bump in the night. Not that Sam knows anymore than they do. That's one thing Dean and John agreed on when he finally found out at the ripe age of sixteen. 

_Sam could **never** know._

...

Dean sits on the hood of the Impala, who is parked in an empty field. His weight doesn't make a dent in the metal, Baby's made of tougher stuff than that. She can hold him, easy. 

Slowly lying back, he turns his eyes towards the sky. A waning gibbous moon shines down on him, tinting his hair slightly silver. 

Instinctively, he finds that one star. It's not the North Star, or any star in the nearby constellations. It's a smaller star set off a little ways from the others, but is by no means less bright. 

"Hey there Sunshine. Did you see me take out that poltergeist? He was no match for me right?" Dean chuckles dryly. His ribs protest greatly, and he winces. "Alright. So maybe I bit off more than I could chew this time. What should have been a salt-n-burn turned out to be a poltergeist. He got me good, but his ass is grass now, y'hear?"

The star twinkles silently. 

"Ok, ok, I should have had back up, I know. But who was I gonna ask? John is gone with the damn wind, and Sam don't know about the life at all. It was nearby, and it was supposed to be an easy hunt. If it makes you feel better, I've got a week off, from both the library and dinner. 

But... I found something. A couple towns over, there's been attacks. Kinda like animal attacks. I would have ignored it, but there's been eyewitness reports of strange wolf like creatures, and the sun disappearing constantly, as well as the moon. You wouldn't know about that, would you?"

It could be a trick of the light, but Dean almost swears he sees his star dim for a second. "Alright Sunshine," he says, sliding off Baby's hood. "I'm gonna turn in for the night so I can hit the road tomorrow. Goodnight, and don't let the bed bugs bite."


	2. Chapter Two

Dean looks down at the phone in his hand, with his finger hovering over the call button. 

Early in the morning, he'd rolled into town, put on his monkey suit and examined the bodies. 

In each attack, there were two bodies. The bite marks on each body were nearly identical, except one had burns and the other had freezer burn.

The saliva from the burn marks was unusable, because it was too hot to test, but saliva from the other bites marks was able to be tested. 

Forensics said that the saliva was very similar to liquid nitrogen, which confused everyone. 

He called Bobby on his 'lunch break'. The old hunter said that it sounded like Sköll and Hati, sons of Fenrir. They were prophesied to eat the sun and moon. Which explains why the sun was hiding behind a cloud all day. 

Logically, Dean knows he should call someone to help him. Taking down the sons of a demigod is a big job, for even the most experienced hunter. Bobby had told him just as much before he lied about John being with him. 

But, there's no one close enough to help him before these wolves attack again. And who'd miss him if he died on this asinine hunt anyway? It'd be atleast a month before John found out, and _years_ before Sam would. 

Dean turns off his phone and stuffs it in his pocket. He'll be fine. And if he's not, oh well. He turns his eyes to the cloudy night sky above him.

"Sorry Sunshine. Maybe if I die, I can join you up there."

...

He finds Sköll first, by himself in the woods. He hopes it's Sköll; the pictures of the wolves Bobby found looked very similar. This wolf has a slight gold tint to his fur, and dark eyes.

Dean raises his crossbow and lines up his sights. He takes a deep, quiet breath, and pulls the trigger. The wolf doesn't see it coming and goes down quickly. 

He loads another stake into the crossbow and creeps forward. The wolf doesn't move at all. Crouching by Sköll's head, he can see the stake poking out through the front of the skull.

A loud, howling scream starts up, making Dean shiver. Hati does not sound happy at all. The sound draws near quickly, too quick for him to unload the Sköll stake and replace it with a Hati stake.

Hati jumps out the bushes and knocks Dean flat on his back. Instinctively he raises his arm to shield himself. The wolf latches on, tearing through cloth, skin, and muscle. The pain is unbearable; not only does the wolf's teeth hurt, Hati's saliva is burning cold and he can feel little pieces of him breaking off.

Dean grits his teeth and blindly scrabbles for the Hati stake with his good hand. As soon as his fingers close around wood, he swings with a wild cry. It sinks into the wolf's neck. He rips it back out and keeps stabbing, over and over again, until Hati collapses ontop of him.

Belatedly, Dean realizes his chest is both numb and tingly. So he looks at himself as much as possible with the dead wolf weighing him down. 

The right side of Hati's neck is almost completely torn open. Bright red blood oozes from the gaping holes, along with muscle tissue and veins. His left forearm is still in the wolf's mouth, but he can't feel it at all. And his _chest_.... His chest is _gone_. His ribs are visible, and crumbling slowly thanks to Hati's liquid nitrogen like saliva. 

"Oh," Dean says quietly. He lays back on the ground, shocked. He's dying. No one's going to find him in enough time to save him. His corpse will lie here until some unlucky sap stumbles across him. Tears spring into his eyes. 

He looks up at the sky (where did the clouds go?) and says, "Guess I will be joining you up there after all, huh Sunshine?"

The words hurt, cause his lungs are beginning to freeze. The star pulses brightly. Dean gives it a watery smile. The saliva pools around his heart, so he closes his eyes. He doesn't want the star to see his pain.

As he does so, a bright light shines somewhere infront of him.

 _So this is death?_ Is his last thought as he knows no more.

...

Dean is very much surprised to feel warm as he regains consciousness. His hunter instincts force him to keep up the illusion of sleep as he assesses his surroundings. 

He's lying on something soft, and he can't feel the weight of the wolf on his stomach or legs. Hes not in any pain at all, which another surprise. Over to his right, he can hear the rustle of clothes.

Better get this over with, he thinks. And with that, he opens his eyes and sits up. The room he's in is dark blue, with silver accents. And to his right is a slight, awkward man, fidgeting nervously. 

"Am I dead?" he asks the man. 

"Oh! You're awake! No, you're not dead, thanks to my sister and Uriel. Healing's never really been my forte, unfortunately." he rambles. 

Dean nods slowly, absorbing the information. He's not dead, but he's somewhere with supernatural creatures. Who healed him, instead of letting him die. John would yell at him for what he's about to do. 

But John isn't here. Just like he never was.

"Who are you, and where am I?" he asks. 

"My name is Chuck. I'm the King of the Night, or more commonly known as the Moon. You're in my Palace, of course." Chuck replies. 

"Thanks for that. Your palace is very nice, by the way. But why did you bring me here?"

"You saved me and my sister! How could we not being you here and save you from Death?"

"I didn't think I'd make it out of that forest alive. Hati got me good," Dean looks down at his left arm and flexes his fingers. "Your sister and Uriel did an awesome job."

"I will accept your thank you on their behalf. As a reward for your heroic bravery, I'd like to gift you one of my sons as a companion." Chuck tells him. 

"Um, wow. You sure?"

"Of course," Chuck waves at him dismissively before turning to the door. "Children, come in please."

Six beautiful men and a woman enter the room. "Wow. You guys are gorgeous," Dean blurts. 

The smallest one smirks at him around a sucker. "Why thank you Dean-o," he quips. Dean blushes, ducking his head. 

"Gabriel," Chuck warns. Gabe shrugs nonchalantly. The king turns back to Dean. "From left to right: Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, Zachariah, Uriel, Azrael, and Gabriel." 

"Hey. You guys are... wow. Very beautiful." And apparently Dean is reduced to three braincells.

"We're very flattered," Lucifer purrs. Michael glares at him. "Thank you Dean. You're a beautiful man yourself," he says. 

Dean blushes again (what is he fourteen?) and says, "Thank you, but I'm just a pretty face with nothing to back it up with." 

"Not true. You saved Father and Aunt Amara. That takes bravery. Not just any mortal could've done it," Raphael tells him. 

"Castiel, if you're going to stand by the door, do come in." Chuck says loudly. The door opens again, and in steps a man slightly shorter than Dean. He looks straight at Dean, and his shoulders slump in relief. 

"I'm sorry Father, I was a bit worried about him. He was in such a bad condition earlier-"

Chuck raises a hand. "It's fine Castiel,"

Dean stares at Castiel. There's something familiar about him. Those bright blue eyes turn back to him, and something clicks.

"Sunshine?"

Castiel smiles at him. And Dean feels like there's a mini sun in his chest. The star, _his_ star, crosses the room to stand near him.

"Hello Dean."

And Dean's never been more certain about wanting something in his life. He turns to Chuck. "There is nobody I'd rather have by my side than Castiel. No offense," he says towards the other stars.

"None taken. You two deserve each other." Uriel says. 

"Then it's settled. Remember to send us invites later on." Chuck says.

Before he can ask why, Castiel grabs his hand and suddenly they're in the motel room Dean booked.

"Invites?"

"We'll cross that bridge later. If memory serves me correctly, you have a week off from work, so...." Castiel trails off, smirking coquettishly at Dean.

"So?"

"I think we should make the most of it." 

"I second that. C'mere Sunshine. You're wearing too many clothes for my liking."

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this prompt alot and may come back later to do some timestamps!


End file.
